lebuddiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Elitin Varguim
The Elitin Varguim is an immensely powerful magical Orb created and used by Lianmar the Lich. The exact method of it's creaton is unknown, but the Varguim is powerful even by the standards of other relics. The source of the Varguim's power comes from it's unique method of usage. Unlike normal orbs which direct energy from the caster into spells, the Varguim uses the caster to direct energy from itself. Currently it is unknown what the extent of the Vaguim's power is. =History= Creaton How the Elitin Varguim was created is unknown, but it is known that Lianmar the Lich created it. Whether this was before or after his turn to lichdom is also unknown. Either way, it garnered him much respect from the magical community, notably Velbard the Wizard. Lianmar was able to use the Varguim to further increase his knowledge of the magical arts. Stolen by Proditor Magum During the rise of the Bloodreavers and Rob Boss, Lianmar's apprentice Proditor Magum stole the Elitin Varguim to barter his entrance to Rob Boss' servitude. despite the power of the relic, the Bloodreavers were unable to properly use it without fear of being consumed by it's power. As such it was placed on an obalysic in the Raven Roost where small amounts of its power could be siphoned by mages like Rupert Varc. Retrieval After Lianmar commissioned The Party to retrieve his lost artifact they traveled to the Raven Roost to procure the Varguim. There Psych Diety attempted to pick up the orb, but was forced to drop it when it attempted to consume him. Both he a Zander Taxe were privy to the Orb's power as it evaporated Rupert Varc when he attempted to reclaim it. Aisu Kurimu then used mage hand to pick up the Varguim safely and transport it outside. Outside the Raven Roost The Party encountered Doran Millicent, causing Aisu to temporarily hide the Elitin varguim under a chair in the outer guardhouse as they investigated. However, Blarg Deaff, who was still inside, decided to attack Helpful Tom. This incurred the wrath of Less Helpful Pete and Somewhat Helpful Jim, who then followed Blarg through the secret passage back to the guard house. While The Party was distracted the two hobgoblins found the Varguim. Jim picked up the orb but was corrupted by it while carrying it back through the castle. As a result Jim went mad and killed Pete with a blast of energy. With the power of the Elitin Varguim flowing through him, Jim attacked The Party. Psych was able to use dread star to momentarily distract Jim, long enough for the Varguim to take over and destroy him. Storage in fallcrest the Party proceeded to place the dangerous artifact in a carriage, which was pulled by Blarg back to Fallcrest. The orb was then transported to the High Library, where The Party inquired Velbard on what to do with it. Velbard put on a hazmat suit and the Gauntlets of Protective Holding to transport the orb to his secure vault. =Appearance= The Elitin Varguim is larger than a normal orb, approximately twice in size. Physically it appears to be hollow and made of glass, inside of which is constantly swirling red, purple, green, and blue smoke. The proportions of each color seems to change depending on the Varguim's state. Red appears to be hostile, while blue is benignly malicious. The other colors have no known meaning yet. =Abilities= The full extent of the Varguim's capabilities are unknown, though some have been observed. According to Velbard, the Varguim holds immense magical power within it, so much to the point of near sentience. Unlike normal magical implements which simply direct magical energy and hold no intrinsic power, the Varguim apparently works oppositely. the incredible power within the Varguim uses it's "caster" as an implement to exercise it's magic. If the caster is incapable of redirecting this immense power they are consumed by it and promptly destroyed. This makis the orb only usable by extremely adept mages or those corrupted by its will (though the latter will usually be consumed shortly after use) A few of the minor abilities the Varguim is capable of (viewed by The Party) are the instant summoning of undead creatures (possibly from alternate planes of existence), and massive energy blasts.